To Be a Hero
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: "The actions of our people are not necessarily our own actions." Germany meets an unexpected hero during the midst of World War 1. One shot. Cover image is not mine.


"A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself."  
Joseph Campbell

Germany remembers her. He remembers her well. It was during WW1, she was an enemy, a threat. But that wasn't right, she didn't act like an enemy, she was a mere nurse who frantically tried to heal men not only on her side but on all sides even if they were considered enemies. Some soldiers spat about how treasonous that was and how she should stay loyal to only one side. If Germany was properly informed, the nurse was from England. He respected her; she seemed to know that no side was the "heroes" or "villains".

She saw the war for what it really was, a blind fight of hatred with each side believing that they were the ones who fought for justice and righteousness. That's what every war was. To Germany this woman understood that no one should have to suffer whether they were the "enemies" or heroes" as America would have dubbed it. Germany talked to her only once; she had been in the middle of wrapping bandages around one of his unconscious men. It was in the heat of battle, with both sides shooting madly at the other. He had noticed the girl dragging his soldier to a secluded area free from the dangers of the flying bullets. He rushed over and pointed his gun.  
"What business do you have with my comrade?" He asked in English since she didn't look to be a German.  
"I am healing him." she answered continuing to treat the unconscious man and pointedly ignoring the gun.  
"We are your enemies." he said confused and slowly began to lower his weapon. The women didn't answer.  
"You're that one nurse who goes around healing men on either side of the war aren't you?" Germany asked dubiously. The women nodded.  
"Why? Isn't that treason against your country?" He asked carefully.  
"Patriosm is not enough. I can't stop while there are lives to be saved*" she whispered, when she was finished healing the wounded German the woman gave Germany a stiff nod and bustled off, Germany made no move to stop her.

Not soon after he watched the nurse die by his own soldiers hands. She had been seen guilty for aiding 200 allied soldiers escape from Belgium, and for committing treason. He watched as the German firing squad readied their arms and pointed it at the petite women. He had begged with the higher powers to release her and he knew for a fact that there were worldwide pleas for the nurse to be shown mercy. No mercy was given however. Germany looked away as the bullets flew. He didn't dare approach the body afterwards; did he even have the right?

Later he learned that her name was Edith Louisa Cavell. Oddly it was England who told him this. It was some time after the war had subsided, England had graced Germany with his presence.  
"Edith Louis Cavell." the Brit had stated randomly.  
"What?"  
"The name of the nurse that was shot by your firing squad."  
"I see."  
"She was a hero as that git America would have worded it."  
"Do you blame me?" Germany had asked looking into the nation's green eyes.  
"France didn't blame me for Jeanne*, so I have no right to blame you. The actions of our people are not necessarily our own actions." England had stated simply and left without as much as a farewell. Germany looked out his window and was greeted with peaceful scenery.

He wondered if he would get to see Italy soon, he knew that the Italian army had switched sides some time into the war choosing to fight with the allies but the German could not blame Italy for that. He wondered if his friend would listen to the story of the unlikely hero he had met in the midst of a hopeless war.

* * *

**Edith Louisa Cavell was real. She really was a British nurse that healed men on both her side and the supposed "enemies" side as well. She was later executed by a German firing squad and I wasn't lying about how there were worldwide pleas for mercy, there actually was. Unfortunately her fate was sealed and she was killed. I improvised a lot of what actually happened to her though to fit the story. I'm not even sure if nurses were permitted to heal men during battles most likely not, they would probably heal afterwards but let's pretend we don't know that! I have a feeling that Germany wouldn't have wanted her to die, maybe it's just me? Meh, anyways I read about Edith and I just loved her motto and how she served so much that I decided THERE MUST BE A FANFIC WRITTEN ABOUT HER! This story is basically just me wasting my time instead of actually updating my current stories...Well that's all for me!  
*She really did say that quote, obviously she didn't say it to Germany, but I thought it'd be a tad more dramatic if I made it so that she did.  
*England is talking about Jeanne D'arc. As most hetalians know, she was a French woman who fought in the hundred year's war between England and France. She was later abandoned by the French and burned at stake by the English.  
I really am sorry for my followers who are waiting for my other stories to be updated, I really am working on them but I just really felt the need to write this...**


End file.
